The Death Of Chazz
by DuelMonstersOnD-Wheels
Summary: Chazz dies, Syrus crys, but Jaden's ok. Has Rivalshipping and a one sided Syrus x Chazz (Not sure the name of that shipping). R&R. Don't like don't read.


I somewhat feel like the titles misleading but oh well. Enjoy.

* * *

"Jaden come quick!" Syrus called to his friend.

Jaden quickly grabbed the first aid kit and ran to where Syrus was. "What's the problem?" Jaden asked concerned.

Syrus looked up with tears in his eyes. "My caterpillar died." Syrus said as Jaden looked at him with a serious look on his face.

"I'm sorry Syrus but there's nothing we could do. If you want we can bury him." Jaden said as he set the first aid kit and patted Syris on the head.

"Ok." Syrus said as he handed the jar with the caterpillar to Jaden.

"What the heck's going on?" Chazz asked with his arms crossed.

"Oh. Hey Chazz, were going to bury this caterpillar… Want to come?" Jaden asked smiling with a look that screamed please don't leave me alone with the short guy.

"I think I'll pass slacker." Chazz said as Jaden glared at him.

Jaden handed Syrus the jar and walked up to Chazz. Jaden grabbed Chazz by the collar and dragged him down to where they were going to bury the little guy. "Syrus would you like to say a few words before we bury him?" Jaden asked while digging a hole and holding onto Chazz.

Syrus nodded and cleared his throat. "He was a great friend. But also not a great friend. He was mean to me at times. I loved him like a brother. Maybe because he reminds me of my brother. He was also a great duelist." Syrus was interrupted by Jaden.

"Were not burying Chazz." Jaden said while Chazz tried to free himself. "Don't worry were not going to bury you and will you stop squirming?" Jaden asked Chazz.

Chazz glared at Jaden. "I don't want to be here." Chazz said.

Jaden pulled Chazz close and kissed him on the cheek. "Now please stop." Jaden said as he let go of Chazz.

"Um Jaden can I continue my speech? Oh and I wasn't talking about Chazz I was talking about the caterpillar." Syrus said.

Jaden just nodded as Chazz stood where he was at like an idiot.

"As I was saying… He was a great duelist. He had luscious black hair. He always wore his favorite black jacket. Also he said before he died he was giving me all his money… because he is rich. He was Goth and had grey eyes but I loved him. We were also married, and he was in blue dorm. But I still loved him. That is all. Oh yeah and his name was Chazz P. Caterpillar." Syrus said as he hugged Jaden and cry.

"There, there it's ok. He's in a better place now." Jaden said holding Syrus and patting his back.

Chazz shook his head. "This was stupid. It sounded like you were talking about me you slacker." Chazz said as he looked coldly at Syrus.

Jaden got up and slapped Chazz across the face. "Stop being mean to Syrus." Jaden said sternly as Syrus put the jar in the hole and buried the jar.

Syrus proceeded to write something onto of the mound of dirt. 'R.I.P Chazz P. Caterpillar.' "Goodbye." Syrus said as he rubbed his eyes. "Let's go have some hot coco!" Syrus said happily as he skipped to the red dorm.

Chazz looked at the small blue haired kid 'what the heck?'. Chazz looked over at Jaden. "Why did you slap me?" Chazz asked.

"Because you are a jerk." Jaden replied.

"Oh. This coming from the person who kissed me earlier." Chazz said smirking.

"Just a big jerk." Jaden said and ran toward the red dorm.

Chazz shrugged and walked over to the dorm where Jaden and Syrus were. Chazz opened the door to the red dorm cafeteria. "Hey where's slacker number one?" Chazz asked as Syrus drank some of his coco.

Syrus looked up at Chazz and looked around. "I don't know." Syrus said taking another sip of his coco.

Where Jaden is…

* * *

"Stupid Chazz. Stupid feelings. Stupid, Stupid." Jaden talked to himself behind the cafeteria.

Winged Kuriboh appeared next to Jaden. "Kuri kuri." It said as it flew in front of Jaden waving its arms.

"I'm not talking to him." Jaden said. "And I'm defiantly not going to tell him the way I feel." Jaden finished.

"Kuri…" It said sadly vanishing.

"*Sigh* You wouldn't understand." Jaden looked up at the sky. The clouds looked dark. "It's going to rain." Jaden said as it started to rain.

Back with Chazz…

* * *

'Where could that slacker be it's raining outside.' Chazz wondered as it poured. Syrus had finished his coco and realized 'oh yeah Jaden likes to hide behind the building'.

"Chazz I just remembered that Jaden likes to hide behind the building." Syrus said as he took his cup to the kitchen.

"I doubt he would be out there in this rain." Chazz said.

"Jaden likes the rain." Syrus said.

"Oh great he's going to catch a cold. Typical slacker." Chazz said as he looked to see if there was an umbrella. He found an old red umbrella and dusted it off before heading outside.

Chazz walked around the building to the back to see if the slacker was there and sure enough he was. Jaden was just lying on the ground, sleeping, in the rain. Chazz sighed before tossing Jaden over his shoulder and carrying him to his dorm.

Chazz laid Jaden on the bed before mentally slapping himself for putting the soaking wet silfer on his bed. Chazz sighed knowing it's too late to undo what he did. He went to grab some towels. Chazz came back with the towels and proceeded to dry Jaden off after he took his jacket off though.

A few hours have passed before Jaden finally woke up. "Huh? What's going on?" Jaden asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and noticed he was not outside but on a huge bed. "Am I dead?" Jaden asked as he got up off the bed. He walked over to the bathroom, took a shower, dried off, and got dressed. He walked back into the room. As soon as he was back in the main room he realized he was in Chazz's room and Chazz was on the floor. Jaden walked over and put Chazz in his bed. Jaden grabbed his jacket and walked outside. He hugged his jacket and looked up at the stars. 'It's pretty outside tonight.' Jaden thought as a small blush came across his face. He was thinking about Chazz. Jaden then decided to go back inside. He put his jacket down and crawled into bed with Chazz.

That morning…

* * *

Chazz woke up and stretched his muscles. He got up and changed his outfit before realizing that Jaden was there and still asleep. Chazz sighed and went to wake Jaden up.

"I don't want to wake up." Jaden said as he grabbed Chazz by the collar and pulled him down hugging him.

"I don't care just get up." Chazz said waiting for Jaden's response.

"Ngh. I don't want to. I just want to sleep with Chazz." Jaden said.

"How about you get up." Chazz said with a blush spread across his face.

Jaden pulled him down and kissed him causing Chazz's face to go red. Jaden then, after letting go of Chazz, rolled over. "Goodnight." Jaden said.

Chazz just stood there for a minute. "Jaden last time before I force you out of bed. Get up." Chazz said.

Jaden ignored him.

"Fine you asked for it." Chazz said before shoving Jaden off the bed.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Jaden yelled.

"Well you weren't getting up so I pushed you off the bed." Chazz said.

"Ugh. I hate mornings… and I hate waking up. Especially if I'm having good dreams..." Jaden said while thinking 'especially when there about you.'.

Chazz shrugged before walking over to Jaden and kissing him. Jaden's face turned red while he kissed back. "Better?" Chazz asked as he head towards the door.

"Yes. Much better." Jaden said as he grabbed his Jacket.

So Jaden and Chazz went to class that day while holding hands. Who knew this all happened due to Syrus's stupid caterpillar.

* * *

R&R


End file.
